Las ventajas de ser escurridizo y adorable
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy descubrió muy pronto las ventajas que puedes tener cuando eres pequeño, peludo y adorable. —Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".


**DISCLAIMER:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".

* * *

 **LAS VENTAJAS DE SER ESCURRIDIZO Y ADORABLE**

 **Capítulo único**

Draco amaba el otoño porque esa era la estación en la cual podía andar libremente fuera del castillo en su forma de animago.

Recientemente había descubierto su habilidad para transformarse, aunque al principio le había costado trabajo hacerse a la idea debido a que la forma que había asumido en algún momento, había sido motivo de vergüenza para él.

A veces recordaba la manera tan humillante como Alastor Moody lo había transformado en hurón para defender a Harry Potter, quien antes había estado ofendiéndolo a él y a su padre. No entendía la veneración de todo el mundo hacia Potter pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento le haría pagar la ofensa. No obstante, ahora pensaba en otras cosas.

Convertido en un hurón blanco de ojos grises, paseaba de vez en cuando por los lugares más recónditos de Hogwarts, conociendo secretos y alejándose de toda la presión que significaba ser él.

Amaba pasar los ratos recorriendo los alrededores del lago negro o los linderos del bosque prohibido pues su escurridiza forma le había brindado en más de una ocasión, la oportunidad de escabullirse de muchos problemas. Ser animago era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, principalmente porque nadie conocía su secreto y pasar desapercibido tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

Hermione disfrutaba de la lectura al aire libre.

Había adoptado la rutina de sentarse con un gran tomo debajo de un enorme árbol casi cada tarde. El frio otoñal jamás había sido un impedimento para que la brillante Gryffindor disfrutara de la paz que le brindaban los libros y ese día en particular, no era la excepción.

Estaba concentrada y sin embargo, algo logró llamar su atención.

Un animalito de pelaje blanco y cuerpo alargado se acercaba sigilosamente. Ella nunca había tenido uno tan próximo pero los conocía bien. Los hurones siempre le parecieron tiernos y adorables aun cuando de un tiempo en adelante, hubiera empezado a asociarlos con el detestable Draco Malfoy.

Pero la pobre criatura no tenía la culpa, así que ella dejó su libro de lado y se dedicó a observarlo, pretendiendo que él decidiera acercársele.

* * *

Draco estaba paseando por entre la hierba, muy cerca del lago negro cuando pudo divisar algo que sin duda le llamó la atención.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada bajo un árbol con un enorme libro entre sus manos y lo mejor de todo, no se había percatado de su presencia. Esa era sin duda una perfecta oportunidad para molestarla.

Muy sigilosamente se deslizó cada vez más cerca, pero la chica parecía tener sentidos agudizados porque justo a mitad del camino levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los de él, haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

 _¡Qué mala suerte!_

No obstante, lo que descubrió en la mirada de la chica fue algo que lo inquietó. Ella lo observaba con curiosidad y evidente fascinación y había empezado a indicarle que fuera hacia ella, hablándole como a un cachorro. Algo que extrañamente a él no le molestó.

—Ven cosita bonita, acércate, no te haré daño —la castaña había abandonado su libro y sin levantarse del suelo, tendía una de sus manos al animal.

 _¡Si mi padre me viera cerca de la sangre sucia de seguro me desheredaría!_ pensaba y sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que corriera a su encuentro.

El hurón Malfoy empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada pues la calidez que desprendía, lo hipnotizó. Al llegar a su lado, la chica empezó a acariciarle la espalda peluda tan suavemente que logró que se relajara y se olvidara de todo por un instante.

—Buen chico —dijo ella mientras él se acurrucaba bajo su mano.

Nunca imaginó llegar a disfrutar algo como eso pero a pesar de que la situación era bizarra, decidió abandonarse a ella y no pensar por un momento. Y justo cuando la castaña lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos para colocarlo en su regazo, decidió que no estaba haciendo nada contra natura.

Después de todo, el enemigo de Hermione Granger era Draco Malfoy y no el pequeño hurón blanco al que estaba acariciando con ternura.

* * *

¿Quién se imagina a un Draco peludo y adorable, siendo acariciado por Hermione? Jajajaja porque yo sí.

Gizz.


End file.
